The Master of Death (And The Power of Life) REWRITE-EDITED VERSION
by Marvolo666
Summary: The Golden trio tries to recover from the war, haunted by grief and guilt. Two of them try to find happiness and redemption through there love for one another. The other goes down a dark path of destruction, hate and pain that threatens to tear the trio and the entire world apart. Nothing is what it seems and nobody is safe.
1. Hell Hath No Fury Like a Granger Scorned

**I do not own Harry Potter. I don't own any of the Character's, Places or Things from The Harry Potter World. I make NO Money or Profit of Any Kind. The same goes for any unoriginal lyrics or poetry.**

* * *

 **This is a rewritten/edited version of my original release of The Master of Death. I will have notes added to explain what has changed from the original plot but I mostly want to keep the story the same. I want to fix things really now that I'm better than I was. Clean up the rough to hopefully reveal a diamond. I also hope to write a sequel that will shock even more then this twisted tale. Before I do this I must first fix the past.**

 **P.S Beta writers I may need help cleaning the grammar up it's a mess lol.**

* * *

Warning: the fallowing story contains violence, death, grief, domestic violence and themes of suicide. It is a dark, twisted tale about life, death and love. Heed these words… _"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times"_ Now let us begin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hell Hath No Fury Like a Granger Scorned**

* * *

It was as if his scar was hurting again. It wasn't really of course, it had vanished after he killed Voldemort over three years ago. However Harry still had that same feeling of dread. He had the vague feeling of doom for a while now but he just couldn't place his finger on what it meant. This was different however. His was a different feeling all together. A feeling, that something bad had just happened.

Harry was currently sitting in his room at Privet Drive which he now owned. Last year the Dursley's had sent him a letter, saying they had preferred their new home they got while in hiding (didn't say where they were now, clearly not wanting to see Harry ever again) and giving him the deed to the house. It was far away from his friends and loved ones but as a wizard world he could be anywhere he wanted in a blink. That didn't mean he saw much of them anymore. He had become strangely withdrawn in his isolation.

He stiffly walked down the stairs he once called his roof to see Ginny waiting for him at the bottom. She had a strange look on her face. It was an empty look she seemed to have a lot these days. She had struggled after the war with the loss of her brother and many friends. However Harry could tell something else was bothering her.

"You feel it too?" Harry whispered. "No," Ginny answered looking confused. "But that letter can't be good." She smoothly pointed to the letter Harry only now realized was lying on the table. He picked it up and began to read.

 _Its been along time since we've last hung out I was thinking I stay at your place for a day or too I realized I never been to private drive and thought it might be nice to see where you groo up see you at 12:00 ill bring some fire whisky H.G._

"It arrived not five minutes ago," Ginny replied to Harry's unanswered question. "She is going to be here in twenty minutes and _clearly_ she isn't visiting for a simple hello."

"That is all you noticed" Harry asked full of worry, "I'm more concerned about the letter itself. It's full of spelling errors and I've never seen Hermione make one before. Not to mention she _has_ been here before, the night of Voldemort ambush…Plus she doesn't drink fire whiskey."

"Ron does," Ginny replied with a knowing look. "He is in bad shape, never got over Fred's death".

"Have you?" Harry shot back at her. 'Has anyone?' he thought to himself.

"It's not just his death, the war has changed him Harry. I know why Granger is staying for a _few days_. It's finally happened," Ginny hissed coldly.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he heard the doorbell ring fifteen minutes early. Ginny said nothing and disappeared as Harry went to open the door. However for a brief second, he felt a strong impulse to lock it.

Hermione rushed through the door without saying hello and sat in the living room clearly troubled. It was strange and worrying to see Hermione like this.

"Hi Hermione, your welcome here anytime but why are here," Harry asked bluntly.

"Just thought I would come by and..." Hermione trailed off. Harry couldn't help but feel that Ginny was onto something.

"Harry what's wrong," Hermione whispered as she noticed her friends stare.

"You," he replied sharper then he intended which caused Hermione to jump. He continued his voice softer with worried. "You're not acting like yourself…..and I think I know why".

Harry paused as Hermione wouldn't face him. He put his hand on her shoulder turning her to face him. "You can tell me anything Hermione even if it's something I don't want to hear."

Hermione felt tears run down her face as she hugged Harry so tight he thought he was being crushed by a basilisk. She then backed away under stronger composure and he saw the fire had returned to her eyes. She took out her wand and looked Harry dead in the eye.

"I need you to stay calm Harry. I've already taken care of it and I don't want you going to Azkaban," Hermione said. Harry just nodded his face already turning red. "What did he do?"

Hermione waved her wand across her face and Harry gasped. Without the concealment charm Hermione's left eye turned into a disfigure mess. It was bruised, swollen and cut all over. There was even bits of glass still around the eye.

Harry was seeing red, forgetting Hermione's words completely. "I'll kill him" he growled under his breath as he turned to do just that.

"Don't you dare Harry, don't make me stun you," Hermione scolded.

"How could you let the bastard get away with this?" Harry hollered. He couldn't believe he was seeing her like this. His Hermione another poor, beaten, victim of domestic abuse.

"SILENCIO!" Hermione shrieked and Harry's voice was stuck in his throat. She calmly put the concealing charm back on. She had tried and failed miserably to master Legilimency but she could always tell what Harry was thinking.

"A Poor, Beaten, Victim, is that what you think of me. You haven't seen the other guy yet," Hermione smirked and muttered "finite." Harry felt his voice return but she put a finger up.

"This was the first time he has hit me and it is the last time he will ever touch me. I have tried to help him. I have tried to reason with him but no more. I'm done! If he wants to drink himself to death FINE! If he wants to poor that shit down his throat and throw up all over the house until he dies then fine. FUCK HIM!"

She finished her intense rant by calmly wiping the tears from her face and taking out some cookies she had been saving. Harry thought about how even in a situation like this, Hermione was still as factual and yet fierce as she had ever been….though the cursing was different. That said, Harry wasn't satisfied yet.

"What did you do to him then?" Harry asked hoping it was really bad. He was shocked by how he could think such thoughts about his old friend. Then again he thought his thoughts would be the same if Dumbledore himself had done this.

She looked up with a smirk that would be more fitting on Malfoy's face. She took Harry's hand and they apparated. She was going to show him what had become of the man who was once her friend and love, Ron Weasley.

* * *

Harry had to hand it to Hermione. When it came to revenge, she had a flair for the dramatic. He looked at the floor, completely covered in slugs. Harry had a good idea where they came from.

"If you want to talk to him go ahead. I might as well pack a few things while I'm here." Hermione said before she ran upstairs.

Harry walked into the bathroom noting the door ajar. Inside was a sorry sight. Ron has throwing up slugs in between poor attempts to chug bottles of fire whiskey. He was whimpering "She told me, she told Me." in-between his multitasking. Harry's anger largely faded as he tried to get the attention of the poor wretch who had once sat beside him ten years ago on the Hogwarts express.

Harry decided to remove the slug curse to get his attention. Now Ron was just chugging the whiskey uninterrupted. Then Harry grabbed the whiskey from Ron and slapped him across the face. That finally got his attention as he hazily looked up. "Hi…uh…Harry...want a drink."

Harry stood flabbergasted, his sympathy already fading. **"** Hi Harry, HI HARRY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HERMIONE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ANY GIRL! LET ALONE HER!

"She started it," Ron whined as he conjured another drink out of thin air and offered Harry a sip. Harry waved his wand and the glass smashed into pieces.

"That's very rude, very rude Harry. You should nicer to me since I let you fuck my sister," Ron slurred.

 **Bam!** Ron's nose was now broken and he found himself unable to move is arms from his side.

"Don't ever mention her like that again" Harry said trying really hard to not curse him. Ron snorted and muttered something under his breath.

"You need help Ron," Harry muttered back as he saw Hermione coming down the stairs with more suitcases.

"At least tell me what the fuck happened, she try to take your booze away so you hit her?" Harry asked.

Ron looked up at Harry. "I would never do anything like that. I was just trying to hit a spider on her cheek...with a bottle" Ron started laughing at his incredibly inappropriate joke.

"With a bottle!" Harry picked up one of the slugs and grabbed Ron by the cuff of his shirt. "If you tell me one more joke or lie about what happened I'm shoving this slug back down your throat!"

Ron chuckled and replied "Yeah your good at shoving slugs down Weasley throats" his voice darkened and his eyes glared daggers into Harry's.

"It wasn't enough fucking my sister but you had to fuck my fiancé" Ron staggered to his feet.

"I'm not your fiancé Ron." Hermione hissed startling Harry. "I was never your fiancé and I never will be. Also for the last time nothing happened between Harry and I".

Ron ignored her and continued "I know you two had a lot of fun during the Horcrux hunt, especially after my grand excite. I really wanted to believe you Harry, when you said you were just friends. "Practically brother and sister" he added in a mock pitch voice.

"When You-Know-Who "killed" you she tried to fight me off to get to you. She did this despite the fact that You-Know-Who was standing over your body gloating. I know she loves you and why not? Everybody loves you Harry Potter. You're the Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, The Savior of the Wizarding World. Hermione is the greatest and brightest witch of are age. Then there's me, just one of the Golden Trio. Well I'm sick of you both. So yes, I hit her, I smashed her face open with a bloody bottle. So you want to know what happened. Nothing happened, I just got sick of this…Mudblood."

Harry pointed his wand about to send a curse but saw his wand get snatched from his hand. Hermione had taken it and was jabbing his wand into Ron's chest. No one was breathing. Hermione started to shake and tears came pouring as she walked away. Harry went back to comfort her but Ron had already started mocking her.

"She talks a big game but she doesn't have the guts to face me anymore. That's why…" He stopped talking and his face grew pale. Only then did they realize that right where Hermione pointed Harry's wand, sat a spider the size of Ron's head. It looked at him then spoke in a demonic, Hermione like voice.

 **"IF YOU EVER CALL ME A MOODBLOOD AGAIN**

 **THEN THE NEXT SPIDER WILL BE BIGGER THEN ARAGOG."**

The spider dissolved into a hundred smaller spiders that crawled all over Ron, who was now screaming like Pansy Parkinson. Harry turned in disgust and left him in his misery.

* * *

 _Note from the Author: Though I would be lying if I said this is the darkest chapter. I will say this is the most uncomfortable or at least right up there with another chapter I will point out when it arrives. You can kill all the people you want in stories but Domestic Violence is always going to be ugly and too real. It also hits too close to home for too many people. It is however integral to the story. Please leave reviews._


	2. GET OUT!

**Chapter 2: GET OUT!**

* * *

You will be begin to notice new material in this chapter

* * *

"M…May I have my wand back" Harry asked quietly as Hermione returned. She quickly handed it back to Harry who quickly put the wand back into his pocket. Ever since the war Harry was very uncomfortable being apart from it. He was worried about it being broken again, but completely terrified of being unarmed.

Harry left to grab some refreshments not knowing what else to do. What do you do for your friend when their relationship ends in such tragic circumstances? Harry took the drinks and turned around only to see Ginny. She was staring at him in with dagger eyes.

"I want her gone Harry" she said coldly. "She's going to ruin everything."

This took Harry by surprise. Ginny wasn't known to be the jealous type, especially with Hermione.

"After what she's been through? I'm not kicking her out of my home. If you don't like it then stay in your room like you always do." Harry growled sharply, earning himself a hollow glare as she went upstairs.

Harry returned to the kitchen sitting with Hermione in silence. After five minutes he decided to break it. "Ron thinks where lovers?"

Hermione answered stiffly "The alternative explanation is that I don't love him anymore. That it's his fault because he's become a drunk. A drunk who can't even remember that my parents are in St. Mungo's hospital..." Her voice broke briefly before pulling herself together. "It's easier for him to blame the "famous-attention-seeking-Harry Potter," then to look in the mirror and face himself."

"I tried getting him to go to St. Mungo's but he refused. I even tried to get him committed but the healers said his case wasn't _severe_ enough. They don't seem to understand. He's not just a drunk. He is manic, explosive, and depressed. His father has become powerful enough in the ministry to keep him out of the Hospital. He should've learned by now..." Hermione drifted off and they returned to silence.

After another five painfully silent minutes Harry spoke again. "Maybe we should have a few drinks. No fire whiskey just red wine." Harry held up the two glasses he had poured before moving to the living room couch. Harry then lit the fire with his wand and touched glasses with Hermione.

"To the Dursleys, for forgetting to pack the wine." Harry toasted getting a small smile out of Hermione. After a few drinks they began to loosen up.

"You know Harry, This is the first time we spent any time alone since Ro...HE abandoned us in the wilderness," Hermione said as her mood darkened. "How come I forgave HIM for that? How... HOW DID I FALL FOR HIM?!"

She was now crying on Harry's shoulder. She was facing the situation for the first time without hiding behind righteous anger. Harry was holding back his own tears at this point. As he held Hermione it was starting to sink in that they probably just lost their best friend.

"I was never going to be the girl who fell in love with an asshole. I was going to go for the nice guy. I'm supposed to be smart. How come I can't tell the difference?" Seeing Hermione like this was breaking Harry's heart and he refused to let her blame herself.

"Stop it Hermione" Harry whispered soothingly. "I know for a fact you are not that type of girl. Ron's a good guy, it's the war that has messed him up."

"No" Hermione interrupted. "He is a rude, inconsiderate, immature, asshole! He always was and still is. He always puts me down and he puts others down. I thought I could help him. I mean...he was my friend, but..."

"You can't give your heart to someone who only lends theirs," Harry finished. Hermione looked and saw Harry's eyes where far away.

"How are you handling it," Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her sadly. "I'm pissed. I'm upset that he hurt you and friend or not I hate him for it."

"I meant with Ginny."

Harry stopped and looked away again. "We are still together but...I don't know anymore. She's not the same girl I fell in love with. We fell in love before Dumbledore died and so much has changed since then. She….she never got over the war. So many of her friends died, including her brother. We got engaged but she's so…cold…to me now. She doesn't where her engagement ring but I still keep my ring with me."

Hermione looked and noticed the ring on Harry's finger. She shivered as she felt a chill run up her spine.

"I think you should put that away," Hermione whispered nervously.

Harry gave her a confused look before he placed the ring in his pocket. He took out his wand and conjured fire whiskey. Hermione didn't argue as they both drank some more.

"Remember when we were on the Horcrux hunt and we stole that Muggle whiskey on Christmas". Harry said getting a little tipsy.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "You really didn't like the taste of it. You spit it out just to take another sip...and spit it out again."

Harry smirked "At least I didn't throw up after half a bottle".

Hermione smiled "You stayed up all night comforting me while I made a fool of myself vomiting."

Harry returned her smile. "Well you came with me on that fool's errand to Godric's Hollow. I mean you could have died."

"You got to visit your parent's graves," Hermione interjected. "That was no fool's errand."

"You stuck buy me Hermione," Harry yelled inadvertently. He was now getting pretty drunk but his eyes were dead serous. "You never abandoned me. Everyone close to me has abandoned me at some point in some way. Either out of anger, Fear, jealousy, or death. Even Ron has abandoned me more than once...even Ginny," he paused his voice choked. "Even Ginny has abandoned me...But you have stayed by my side every step of the way. Ever since we met on the train". Harry then took Hermione's hand. "No matter what has happens with Ron, Ginny, or the rest of the word we got each over OK."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She felt more tears run down her face as she gave Harry her tightest hug yet. Then it slipped out, she did not even realize she was saying it, until it was too late.

 _"I love you Harry."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

The silence felt like it lasted for hours before she heard Harry's reply...

.

.

.

 _Snoring_

* * *

Hermione laid Harry onto his bed with the help of her magic. He seemed almost at peace. She had a feeling it was the first peaceful sleep he had in a long time. She then went back down stairs to sleep on the couch. However sleep continued to allude her as thoughts drifted back to the words she had uttered to Harry.

She still could not believe she had said that. "Yet again why should it matter?" Hermione asked herself. "I've told him that before."

"As a dear friend," said a voice in her head. "You never whispered it tenderly in his ear while you held him so sweetly."

Hermione argued back, "I'm just really emotional about Ron."

"We both know that's a lode of tripe" The voice replied. "You have finally realized that love isn't about helping someone or having a shoulder to cry on. It's about having someone to share your life with. Through good and bad, thick and thin. You two have stuck together through it all in a way Ron never did. In a way I never did for Harry."

Hermione looked up startled "What?"

At that moment she realized the voice wasn't in her head. "Whose there?"

 _A figure emerged from the shadows._

"Surprised to see me," Ginny stated with an unreadable expression. Hermione again felt a chill go down her spine. The red head had changed. Her hair had lost much of its colour and her skins was pale, like someone who never when outdoors.

"You are ruining everything!" Ginny snapped. "Your love for Harry is not what he needs. What he needs is to finally listen to me!"

"I don't love Harry, in that away," Hermione muttered more to herself.

"SHUT UP" Ginny hissed. "Lie to me but don't lie to yourself. You know you still love him. You think you stopped when Ron returned to the tent. You think you stopped when you kissed Ron at the Battle. He may be a paranoid drunk but he is right about your love for Harry so just SHUT UP!"

"I know" she whispered. It hit her like a punch to the gut. She had thought she had gotten over those old feelings, but instead they followed her into her relationship with Ron.

"You must leave this place Hermione." Ginny spoke. "You must leave here tonight."

"Why should I Ginny?" Hermione hissed back before cowering under the greying gingers eyes.

"You know why Harry would move to a miserable place like this. With all those awful memories?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded "To get away from people after…"

"NO!" Ginny whispered, her voice almost sinister. "He moved here because I told him to. I needed him to isolate himself from the world. He obeyed. I told him cut himself off from his friend. He obeyed. I told him to lock himself in his filthy cupboard and he obeyed."

Ginny as slowly approached Hermione tried to move back. She began to whisper even quieter.

"You shouldn't have come here Hermione. Not just hear, but England. No, leave Europe. A reckoning is coming that will drown the world in blood. The Master has found his Prophet. Death shall consume the world and you must escape it before it's too late. Get out!"

"No! Harry needs me!" Hermione stuttered.

Ginny grinned with malice. "It is too late for Harry. You should leave now if you don't want to witness something you can't handle."

"What?" Hermione moaned as she backed into the wall. The look in Ginny's eyes froze her breath. Ginny leaned forward whispering in Hermione's ear before leaving the room.

" **Harry's Death.**


	3. Memory's Nightmares and Revelations

**Chapter 3:** **Memory's Nightmares and Revelations**

* * *

Hermione just sat on the couch, unable to sleep. She stayed up trying to come to terms with everything that had happened with Ron and Ginny. Hermione knew she had to handle the Ginny situation very carefully.

Despite the dire situation before her, Hermione's thoughts drifted back to Harry. Ron might have been wrong about many things, but he saw where her heart truly belonged. She remembered what his during a big argument.

 _"You think I don't see it. The way you react when someone mentions his name. The look in your eyes when you see his name, in the Daily Prophet or a book. The way you always smile when you say his BLOODY NAME! It's the same stupid smile you get sitting alone. You think I can't see it but I see it all._

 _Then you look at me…with disgust, pity, and a growing hatred."_

He was right. Hermione would often sit and think about everything that had happened during the Horcrux hunt. She remembered it all, the good, and the bad...mainly the bad. The scars she had sustained from Bellatrix were a constant reminder of the ugly. However the thing she thought about the most was Ron leaving and being with Harry.

The heart break of Ron's departure devastated them both but harry would always find ways to keep her entertained. They told jokes, played games, they even danced a little. They mainly just talked, sometime opening up about their rough childhood and how they both had grown up lonely.

Hermione told him things she never told anyone. Like how she thought she was losing her mind when her bully's all got their comeuppance in bizarre fashion. From magic wedges, to being magically thrown and locked into her locker. She remembered how she was forced to do one of her bully's homework. The next day he came down with a horrible case of acne that spelled _cheater_ on his forehead (later inspiring her famous DA curse).

Hermione also heard of his time with the Dursley's and all the horrible things he went through. It was upsetting for her to hear how he suffered. It also made her feel closer to Harry knowing they both went through hard times. Hermione realized she felt closer to him than anyone.

Then Ron came back…and it was over. She was so mad at him for leaving, so mad at him for breaking her heart, so mad at him for thinking he good be forgiven. The more she thought about it over the years, the more she knew the truth. She was mad at him for coming back. Coming between her and Harry.

They slowly fell back in love and her feelings for Harry were deeply buried. But as more time went by the more those old feelings would continue to reappear. No wonder Ron was mad she thought, maybe it was her fault…in some small way.

Hermione brushed away that thought immediately in disgust. It was not her fault. The bastard did this. As she went upstairs she heard a whisper from Harry's room.

"She has to be gone Harry. It's for her own good as much as yours." Ginny crooned.

"I don't understand Ginny." Harry groaned in frustration.

"You'll understand in time my love. You must get rid of her, she has gone mad." Ginny lied.

"Mad?" Harry questioned

Ginny sighed with relief. "She will say things, tell you things that may hurt you. They are lies Harry."

Harry however wasn't buying it. "Hermione has never lied to me before and she is certainly not mad."

"Harry I must ask you to trust me. You do trust me don't you?" Ginny whispered sweetly.

"Of course I trust…NO I DON'T! Something is wrong I can feel it. What are you hiding from me?" Harry shouted.

"She's going to ruin everything." Ginny hissed

"Ruin what?" Harry yelled exasperated.

Ginny spoke lovingly, "Harry please, I love you."

"Fine! If you won't tell me then maybe Hermione will."

"Let her sleep Harry. If you must speak to her fine, but let the poor soul sleep." Ginny whispered sadly.

The aforementioned poor soul ran to the washroom, washing tears from her face. The Ginny situation was far worse than she had first thought.

Hermione slowly looked into the bathroom mirror. She waved her wand and saw her battered face for the first time. Seeing it now made her remember the look on Harry's when he saw her like this.

"I am not a victim," she said to herself as she started to heal her eye. She did this by removing little bits of glass and rubbing disinfectant on the swelling. Hermione Jane Granger was not going to use magic for this.

 _"I am Hermione Granger._

 _I am a Witch._

 _I am not Weak, I am not Meek,_

 _I am Strong._

 _I am a Writer. I am a Fighter,_

 _I am Courageous_

 _I am Kind, I am Smart,_

 _I am Good, I have Heart,_

 _I am Beautiful._

As Hermione finished her Mantra, she already began feel better. Her thoughts drifted back to Ginny has she spoke.

 _"I am ready for what's coming."_

"What's coming?"

She was finally able to open her eye properly and saw Harry looking from the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" She asked startled.

"Just a second but I could hear you from the bedroom. Where did you learn that?" Harry asked with a wry smile on his face,

"Something my mom taught me" Hermione answered.

Harry smiled holding up her face. "You look prettier already."

"I will not be covering my eye with magic anymore Harry. I am not ashamed," she added. "What are you doing up? I thought you'd be passed out until morning."

"Nightmares" Harry answered slowly. "They never escape me, especially this one with Ginny..." he drifted off.

Hermione saw the ring was back on his hand. She grabbed for it but Harry pulled away and backed into the door. Harry's face was of pure fear and Hermione's suspicions where confirmed.

"Harry, we need to talk," Hermione said as calmly as she could.

"Ab…about…w…w…what?" Harry stuttered as if he was Professor Quirrell. He pressed his back against the door, trying to find the handle.

"Her," Hermione simply said. It was worse than she had thought.

"You mean Luna, haven't seen her in ages. I wonder how she is…"

"GINNY HARRY, GINNY!" Hermione yelled. She realized subtlety wasn't going to work. "YOU"VE GOT TO STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING…TAKE OFF THAT DAM RING!"

"You don't understand Hermione, I need it!" Harry begged.

"I do understand Harry. I understand that it's going to kill you!" Hermione insisted.

"But it will break Ginny's heart!" Harry argued.

"Ginny's the one who is going to kill you!" Hermione cried.

Harry stopped at this. "What...what do you mean?" Harry face turned pale as the horrible memories started to return. "No…She wouldn't…"

At that moment the door burst open revealing Ginny. She was wearing the same unreadable face as before. "You are going to have to tell him the truth Hermione, he doesn't know." Her cold voice spoke.

Hermione was baffled. "What do you mean he doesn't know? He has to know. He is the one that's causing this."

Ginny whispered sadly. "How much more pain did you think he could take. How much more could anyone take. He just couldn't handle it. After everything he has been through is it really a surprise he finally cracked.

"What?" Harry yelled out baffled.

Ginny ignored his outburst. "We all have are methods when handling grief and guilt. His was to suppress it, until he believed it was just a bad dream. Mine was…"

"What Ginny!?" Harry cried. "What is going on?"

Harry paused as if something was starting to click in his head. "No…It was just a nightmare…Please Ginny, Hermione…"

Harry was begging now. It was all starting to come back to him but he had to be wrong. "Hermione…she didn't…she couldn't…she wouldn't…"

"She did Harry," Hermione whispered. She was only now realizing the extent of the situation. She held back her tears and looked Harry dead in his emerald eyes. Hermione said the words she knew she had to say. The words she knew, would tear Harry apart…

…

…

…

 **"Harry, Ginny's… _Dead!"_**


	4. Resurrection and Self Destruction

**Chapter 4: Resurrection and Self Destruction**

* * *

 **This chapter has lyrics to the famous song _Don't Fear the Reaper by the band Blue Oyster Cult_. I do not own or profit from the song.**

* * *

Harry was experiencing the all too familiar sensation of falling. He felt it with Sirius, Dumbledore and so many others he had lost. This was worse though, it was like losing someone twice. He looked at Ginny, then looked at his hand and everything finally clicked. Harry could finally see past his own self-delusion.

He remembered how Ginny secretly ventured into the Forbidden Forest. Who knows how long she had to look before she found the most powerful Deathly Hallow. The very Deathly Hallow now imbedded in his ring.

 _The Resurrection Stone_

"There was no engagement." Harry finally realized, looking at Ginny as if for the first time. "I never meant for this Ginny. I just wanted to ask you why you did it…but I couldn't let you go."

Hermione whispered "You asked her why she…killed herself."

Ginny's voice answered. "Life is cruel, it's sick and twisted. The war was hell, but as bad as it was for me, it was the only part of my life that mattered. When it ended I was left with nothing but grief, for my brother and my friends. I became numb and empty. Doomed to a life of misery."

"Then Harry, you told me what happened when Voldemort killed you. How you went to the other-side, a place free from pain and suffering. It was too good to be true. So I found the stone and spoke to Fred. He confirmed the paradise was real, that he was in a better place."

"I vowed that we would both go back there together Harry. I tried to convince you to join me in paradise, but you refused. Not only would you not go, you tried to stop me. In the end, I went there alone. It was wonderful Harry. I was free, I was void of pain…I was alone."

Ginny face finally showed emotion. "I was thrilled when you first brought me back. I missed you so much. I could be with you again, but it is a half-life. A cursed life. I could not share your love, or pain. I would reach out to touch you, but something was always in the way. Now the time has come, you must let me go."

"I can't let you go," Harry whispered clenching his fist around the stone. "Not again."

"I know you can't my love, and you don't have to." Ginny said with a smile, speaking in a haunting voice as gentle as a lullaby. "You see, nothing has changed. There is still away for us to be together…forever. Just take out your wand, wave it, and say the magic words…"

Ginny's voice dropped to a whisper, "Come on Harry, you know the words…Avada Kedavra."

"NO!" Hermione screamed as she launched herself at Ginny. Ginny laughed as Hermione fell right through the spirit. Harry continued stare at Ginny transfixed, as her hypnotic words pulled Harry forward like a moth to a flame.

 _"Do not be afraid._

 _You have suffered enough for one lifetime._

 _Now you can be at peace._

 _There is nothing left to worry about._

 _Nothing left to fear_

 _Join Me…In Paradise…Harry."_

Ginny was becoming more beautiful to Harry by the moment, but Hermione saw through it. She was becoming less human and more unholy. The lights in the house where flickering on and off. Ginny began to sing in a siren like voice of unholy beauty

 _Valentine is done_

 _Here but now they're gone_

 _Romeo and Juliet_

 _Are together in eternity_

 _We can be like they are_

Harry slowly took out his wand and Ginny smiled. She continued to sing as the house started to shake. Her eyes turning black.

 _Don't fear me. Don't fear us Harry_

 _He is the Master, The Messiah, The only certainty._

 _He is bliss for eternity_

 _He showed me the way for you and me_

Hermione could not believe what she saw. In Ginny's place stood the Master of the Deathly hallows, Death himself.

 _He showed me the way and I shall follow_

 _He will claim his prophet and cover the world in shadow._

 _In death you will find peace._

 _In death the world shall find peace_

 _Take my hand, accept my offer_

 _Take my hand, Harry Potter._

Harry reached out to the spirit while lifting his wand to himself. "Avada..."

"STOP"! Hermione ran and tackled Harry to the ground. "DON'T DO IT DON'T LISTEN TO THAT THING."

Harry was looking through Hermione. Hypnotized by the Spirit.

"I can't lose her. She is all I have. I've already lost everything, please don't make me go on alone" Harry cried.

"YOUR NOT ALONE HARRY **"** Hermione said full of conviction. Harry's eyes seemed to focus looking at Hermione's.

"You never where alone. You have me, you will always have me. Through good and bad, thick and thin. Remember what you told me, remember what you promised me when Ron left us.

"That I would never leave you," Harry answered, His face had changed to one of certainty. No longer torn he stood up to face Ginny.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I loved you but I can't go with you." Harry said as his voice cracked. He did not hide the fire in his eyes as he raised his wand at her. Ginny's face was clearly full of anger and confusion.

"You choose HER over ME? You choose the BITCH over your TRUE LOVE? You choose SUFFERINGG over BLISS?

"NO" Harry said as he took off the ring and gave it back to Ginny. He then pointed his wand and screamed…

 **I'M CHOOSING LIFE OVER DEATH**

 **EXPECTO PATRONOM**

The Patronus sprung forth from his wand, blinding both Harry and Hermione in light. They heard a scream that shattered windows, mirrors and light bulbs. Then the light dimmed enough for them to see the ring turn to dust.

Hermione couldn't get a good look at the Patronus but realized it was no longer the buck it had once been. Harry saw it and his face was one of shock.

Then the light died out completely and Harry collapsed into Hermione's arms. "I'm sorry, I never meant, I'm sorry."

They both held each over through the night before falling asleep on the floor.

Little did they realize that though the ring had melted away, The Stone of Resurrection remained?

* * *

On the other side of the country a wreck of a man awoke from his stupor. 'Why did it always have to hurt so much' he thought to himself as his skull tortured him. He waited for the inevitable scolding that would crack his skull open and fill his head with dark thought…but it never came.

Then it all came back to him and he remembered why. Instead of relief the man doubled over in pain. "Oh Merlin, what have I done." He gasped as he dropped to his knees.

He knew why he did it but it never hit him until now. "You happy now. Look what you've done. I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry for everything!"

He looked into the broken mirror in disgust. In one moment he had lost everything that had mattered to him. He didn't miss Harry after what he had done. However he still loved Hermione with all his broken heart. It was all his fault.

"No, it was Potter's fault. He did this," Ron yelled out loud. He continued to drink the pain away until he passed out in the dark.

This was the state he was in when he heard a voice whisper, "Ron it's time to get up."

"No" he muttered, "leave me alone."

"Miss your _girlfriend_?" The voice taunted.

"Wow and I didn't think a Weasley could sink any lower then when they buried your brother and sister". This was a different voice that Ron recognized immediately.

"Malfoy! Get out of here I'll kill you...fucker." Ron slurred incoherently.

"Naughty language Weasel, I'm sure Granger wouldn't approve...Oh sorry that's right she's not here anymore" Draco taunted. Even in the blinding darkness Ron could make out a smirk.

"I'll make you choke on your own tong ferret." Ron yelled throwing an empty bottle at him.

"Tough talk weasel but you can't do anything without this." Malfoy walked into view holding Ron's wand in front of his face. In his sorry state Ron had lost it, now he was paying for it. "Now stop being pathetic for once. It's time to go."

"No, I can't do it." Ron begged

"A little late for self-doubt." Malfoy snorted

"They were happier when you left," Said the other voice. "Now they are happy again. They don't…need you anymore. Voldemort is dead and you are obsolete. Even if you clean your act you will always be the sidekick of the famous Harry Potter."

Tear's where pouring from Ron's eyes as the cold voice destroyed him. "But what if Harry was gone? What if you weren't obsolete? Now is not the time to second guess…we must fulfil the plan. Remember what I told you, what Potter did."

Ron looked up darkly. "I know. He was my brother, I loved him. He betrayed us."

"You can have anything you like power, respect, Revenge and I promise it is not too late for Hermione. If you trust in me you will become Ronald Weasley…The Chosen One."


	5. Confession's of Love

**Chapter 5: Confession's of Love**

* * *

 _Was it a dream?_

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around the room. There was no evidence of anything abnormal whatsoever. No broken windows, mirrors, or light bulbs. She saw Harry was still asleep beside her and slowly rose to her feet to levitate him into his bed.

Then she saw it laying on the floor. She slowly picked up the mysterious stone, almost drawn to it.

 _It was no dream_

 _"Amazing isn't it,"_ whispered that familiar cold voice sending a shiver down her spine.

 _"You know Voldemort had this stone in the palm of his hand many years ago and all he did was put a worthless Horcrux in it. He never saw the true potential of the stone. You see it though, don't you Hermione. You are too smart to let this go."_

"Go away" Hermione whimpered to the specter behind her. She quickly turned around but no one was there.

Hermione looked back down at the Resurrection Stone wondering what she should do. She could not let Harry find it. She couldn't risk it. Hermione quickly stuffed the stone in her pocket. She would deal with it later.

As Hermione tiptoed down the stairs, she noticed something for the first time. At the side of the stairs was a small little door. Hermione looked inside and realized this was Harry's old room.

It was surreal, like stepping into a memory. The cupboard had clearly had been turned into a small storage room. Behind the many boxes of rubbish was Harry's old bed. It was barley even a bed. She sat down on it and already felt her back hurt. It was hard and lumpy.

"No wonder he was so skinny as child. What kind of person would stuff a child in here and call it a room?" Hermione asked herself angrily.

Hermione looked under the bed and found a small box. She opened it and found small little toy soldiers inside. She realized they must have been the only toys Harry ever had. He most likely stole them from Dudley.

She imagined how lonely it must have been down here. It reminded Hermione of her own upbringing, Only she stayed in her room by choice.

Her thoughts where interrupted by the sight of comic books on the floor. Also probably stolen from Dudley (at least that kid had read something). Hermione picked them up and being Hermione, started to read. It told tales of Superheroes who were able to overcome rough lives by gaining super powers and saving others. It made Hermione chuckle. She could see why Harry would love these. How he must have dreamed about gaining super powers as a kid and escaping the Dursleys to bigger better things. Hermione realized that his dreams did come true and that thought made her smile.

She picked up another comic, it looked a little newer but still old. It told the tale of a more reluctant hero. The words "with great power comes great responsibility" where circled in red ink. Hermione could see how Harry would relate to this as well.

The last page had the hero failing to save the girl he loved. Even wondering if he himself was responsible for her death. There was also a crumpled piece of paper used as a book mark. It had writing on it so Hermione began to read.

 _They are all going to end up dying for me. Most of my dreams have come true. I have gained powers in the form of magic. I have friends, love and a family in the Weasleys. I have everything I had ever wanted...But I can't protect them, or save them. I wish I never was a wizard. Even if my life was miserable at least others would still be alive._

Hermione was crying now. Of all the things she had ever read this was by far the saddest.

"Are you alright". Hermione looked up to see Harry walk in staring at the comics.

"I haven't read these in years" Harry said to himself, a strange warm smile on his face. He looked through them lost in another world before noticing the note in Hermione's hand. Harry recognized it and felt his heart get stuck in his throat.

"I wrote that after Dumbledore died" He whispered. "I love being a wizard, It means everything to me but I'd give it all up if it would bring them back. No matter what I did, I could never save them." He paused closing his eyes tight as he took a big shaky breath.

"I guess some things never change."

Hermione just hugged him. She knew then without a doubt that she loved him with all her heart. "You are the nicest, kindest person I have ever met Harry."

* * *

After everything that had happened, Harry and Hermione decided to just stick around the house. They tried in vein to forget about there problems but where happy to keep each over company.

Hermione was deep in thought as she read a book, she had found in Harry's room. That is until said book shot out of her hand.

"You know Hermione, It's rude to be reading someone's dairy." Harry said with playful smile. Hermione blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry Harry I didn't mean too I just...I don't know." Hermione moaned hiding her face.

"How far in are you" he asked flipping through the pages.

"Just at the part when you set the snake on Dudley" Hermione told him.

"You're that far in already. Congratulations Hermione I appreciate your restraint." Harry said laughing as he playfully chided her.

"Well I won't read anymore" Hermione promised feeling ashamed of herself. The book then appeared back in her hand. Hermione looked up surprised and confused.

"Why not" Harry asked sincerely. "There's nothing in that dairy I want to hide from you".

"Harry..." Hermione couldn't believe he would put this much trust into her but she knew he meant it.

"We have shared so much Hermione. You have always been the only person I could ever truly share with," Harry continued. "Well I guess Luna too. It was her suggestion to write the bloody thing. Still…it's not the same. I never shared as much with her as I continue share with you.

"Me too I mean your the only person I can share with." Hermione answered. She suddenly felt closer to Harry then she had ever felt too anything. She knew she could tell him anything.

"There's something I've never told you or anyone for that matter. Not even Ron" Hermione whispered slowly feeling her voice grow in confidence. "But I don't want there to be any secrets between us Harry."

"It's not easy growing up as a Muggle-born. At least your _'relative'_ knew why strange things would happen to you. As I have told you before, life wasn't easy for me in school. I was often bullied but also had a habit of getting back at bullies in weird ways. Never on purpose of course." Hermione insisted before continuing.

"There was this really mean girl. She picked on me every day for four years. One day I found all my school books were stolen. I found her with them at recess. She had brought a baseball bat from home and was hitting them, All by books where destroyed and I just saw red. I didn't know how it happened but she was knocked out before my eyes by a levitating baseball bat." Hermione paused. Harry realized she was holding back a guilty smile but her expression changed.

"I tried to explain to the teachers what happened, but of course no one believed the magic bat story. Even the few kids who saw it didn't believe there eyes. They all just thought I was dangerous or mad. I thought I was mad…I…I was expelled.

Harry let Hermione catch her breath. Harry remembered what she once said in first year "You're going to get us killed or worse expelled." He put his arm around Hermione trying to comfort her. Hermione couldn't help but smile at this.

"I refused to leave the house for months. I spent all my time trying to learn from books while avoiding everyone from school. Then one day we where visited by a strange elderly lady who changed my life forever."

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry muttered as Hermione nodded with a grin. He remembered what it was like for him when Hagrid had arrived in that cabin and told him he was a Wizard.

"Suddenly I had a second chance. McGonagall even left me books to catch up on. They where amazing but I started to get worried. I realized that I would have just as hard of a time fitting in the Wizarding world as I did in school. All the Witches and Wizards in the books where reckless and courageous. I wasn't like them, I just wanted to read. I didn't relate too any of them...accept one."

"Who" Harry asked as Hermione reached deep into her purse. She pulled out a book and flipped over to a marked page. Harry was stunned by what he read.

It was about a child who somehow inadvertently defeated the Darkest Wizard of all time. Who lost his family, was raised by muggle relatives, (who where rumored to be cruel) and isolated away from the Wizarding world. His name was Harry Potter.

Harry didn't know what to say. He had known that Hermione had read about him in a couple books, but he never realized...

"I knew you would be going to Hogwarts the same year I was." Hermione whispered almost nervously. I knew I had to meet you then. Not because of the scar but because for the first time in my life, I saw someone who I could relate too. Maybe he would relate to me. Maybe I actually had found a friend."

"I never could have imagined how right I was. You are the most kind, selfless, brave, loyal, and loving person I have ever met. I keep that page because it was the moment I found hope. I owe everything to you Harry. Not by being the Chosen One or the Boy-Who-Lived, but by giving me friendship and love." Hermione pledged as she looked up into his eyes.

 _"That's why I love you Harry."_

Hermione froze and looked away. She hadn't meant to say that and this time Harry wasn't asleep. She quickly let go of Harry and ran out of the room as fast as she could. She could feel herself start to hyperventilate. She ignored Harry's calls and grabbed her wand. Just as she was about to apparate she saw Harry point his wand at her.

Hermione appeared alone in a Forrest. She took deep breaths trying to calm down… before yelling in frustration. "Why can't I keep my mouth shut? He doesn't love me that way. He said so himself to Ron. I've ruined our friendship, my last true friend."

Her pessimistic thoughts where interrupted when something caught the corner of her eye. Hermione turned around and saw the Patronus. Harry must have cast it while she was apparating. Hermione rubbed her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw. The Patronus was definitely no longer a Buck.

It was a Hippogriff. Hermione stared transfixed. it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. T could only mean one thing.

"He does loves me," she whispered. "He loves me, He loves me," she started repeating it like a mantra. She realized this and started to laugh. She never felt this way before, it was pure ecstasy.

With a flick of the wand she was back at Private Drive. Hermione looked at Harry. She saw he had tears in his eyes and a smile on is face. Hermione ran to him and flung her arms around his neck.

"You love me" she cried. Now she could feel tears of her own as she looked into Harry's loving emerald eyes. Hermione didn't need to hear his response but swooned from it anyway.

"More than anything Hermione."

"I love you Harry" she sighed before passionately kissing him for the first time.

They both knew in that moment, they would never again be alone.


	6. The Privet Drive Massacre

**Chapter 6: The Privet Drive Massacre**

* * *

"Yes the Hippogriff, I think that was around the time I first started to fall for you" Harry whispered to Hermione as they walked through the park.

Hermione was euphoric. It was like a dream. She squeezed Harry's hand to make sure it was no dream. Harry stopped and squeezed back tighter.

"I think it was when you broke Malfoy's nose." Harry murmured making Hermione laugh. "I never was good at understanding my feelings. I didn't realize what I felt for you until the Horcux hunt. By then you had Ron and I had...her." Harry drifted off. The memory's still haunting his mind.

"I never thanked you." He whispered. "For saving me from…her. I couldn't handle it when she died. I loved her, truly I did, but not in the way I should have. I was...in love with you". He stopped and looked Hermione in er eyes. "I cast that Patronus knowing for the first time in my life. That I was needed, not as the Chosen one, but as the real me. I always felt alone in the world but, I have never been alone since the day I met you."

Harry then kissed Hermione like he never kissed anyone before. The two of them swaying like the branches above them.

"You have saved my life so many times I've lost count. You've done more then that. You make my life worth living. You said I gave you hope, well you give ME hope everyday." Harry took her hands like he was about to make an unbreakable vow. To him he was. "I wasn't able help her. I couldn't love her. I couldn't save her...I failed her, but I swear Hermione I will not fail you. I will not fail again."

Hermione looked at him with sympathy before she spoke. "Harry nothings going to happen to us. The war is over, you don't need to live in fear."

Harry's face turned grim, "It never ended for me Hermione. There will always be evil out there ready to do harm. I will always be the person people look up to for help. That's why I hide from them, but the truth is..." Harry paused with a guilty expression on his face.

Hermione finished his sentence. "You miss it."

Harry nodded. "It's all I have ever known. This war changed us. Look at…Ginny. Look at Ron!"

Ron…Hermione had not even thought about him since the Ginny incident. On one hand she hated him. On another she once loved him.

"We need to see Ron." Hermione announced as they apparated back to Private drive. "We need to get him help. I think if we bring Arthur to see him, he will reconsider sending him to St. Mungo's. I hate him right now and I don't know if I can ever can be friends with him again. But I will not leave him to die in his own waste!"

Harry nodded in silence. He felt the same way but was scared to go. He wasn't sure if he could ever forgive Ron. He wasn't sure he was ready to find out, but if they didn't go soon it might be too late.

"You want to go after…HERMIONE DUCK!"

Harry knocked Hermione to the floor just dodging a cruse witch set the couch on fire. Harry quickly rose to his feet and raised his wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Harry's wand was sent flying through the air and into the hands of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Potter." Draco spit out now holding two wands, one aimed at each of them. "I always wanted to see the shit hole you came from. Now I see why you're such a blood traitor. Hell your no better then this wretched Mudblood."

Harry lunged at Malfoy but was hit back by one of Draco's spells. "Temper Potter, wouldn't want you to end up like your Weasley bitch."

It was only after Malfoy hit the floor did he realize his mistake. He had forgotten to take Hermione's wand, which was now pointed at his chest.

Hermione looked ready to kill. "STAY DOWN YOU LOATHSOME LITTLE WRECH!"

Draco just smirked. "Congrats Granger you finally found someone willing to stoop to your level".

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry hissed taking back his wand.

"I don't want anything, but my Master wants a lot from you Potter. He wants your death most of all."

"What Master?" Hermione hissed.

Draco grinned. "Maybe you should ask your friend Ron".

Hermione turned red as she pressed her wand into Malfoy's throat. "What did you do to him?"

Malfoy smirked. "I killed him, wait know thats not it...did I torture him?...no..give me a second. Wait I remember, he sold you out."

"Liar!" Hermione was about to curse Malfoy to hell when he drawled "Why don't you ask him yourself."

Both Harry and Hermione's wands where shot into the air. They turned to see Ron pointing his wand at them.

"Ron what are you doing" Harry yelled. Ron just waved his wand causing an explosion, knocking Harry and Hermione to the floor.

Ron screamed in rage "You stole my women and you stole my sister. _MY SISTER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

Ron shrieked as he smashed a hole in the Kitchen counter causing debris to fly all over the place. Malfoy was laughing like a child.

 _"THIS IS FOR THINKING YOU WHERE BETTER THEN ME **!"**_ Ron stomped on Harry's face breaking his nose.

 _"THIS IS FOR BEING A MUDBLOOD HORE_!" He grabbed Hermione by the hair and pointed his wand at her throat

"Ron please," Hermione cried. Malfoy was now doubling over laughing.

 _"AND THIS IS FOR BEING A TWO FACED INBRED FARRET!"_

The blast from Ron's wand sent Draco smashing through the wall of the house and left him moaning outside. Ron let go of Hermione and used his wand to fix Harry's noes.

"Sorry guys, Had to make sure the little shit didn't see it coming." Ron said before he ran through the hole in the wall towards Malfoy. Harry and Hermione looked at each over briefly before following him.

It felt just like old times. The Golden Trio reunited, fighting side by sides as Draco struggled to block all their curses. Draco was eventually knocked back too the ground.

"Eat shit Malfoy" Ron yelled standing over Draco.

"Traitor Weasel, you have made a powerful enemy." Draco utter darkly.

"He can eat shit too" Ron shot back.

Draco saw an opening and hit the house with a spell, sending the remainder of the wall crumbling all around them. The scene was pure bedlam. Draco got up and stumbled through the rubble, blinded by dust. Until he found Hermione knocked out and bleeding from the top of the head.

Malfoy smirked as he pointed his wand at Hermione. "A message from the Master Potter. Next time it will be you who dies Avada…"

The rest of the spell was interrupted by the slicing of a knife. Draco shrieked grabbing his face in agony. Harry sliced again with pure hated before the screaming Slytherin apparated away. Harry dropped the knife and held Hermione in his arms.

"The fucker got away." He heard Ron call in the distance.

Harry looked at his house, he looked at his Hermione, he looked at his blood soaked hands, and he looked at Malfoy's nose on the ground beside him. He felt scared and terrified. He was full of concern for Hermione. He also couldn't deny that he felt something else...ALIVE!


	7. ABANDONED SORRY :(

I'm afraid I have no time to fix a flawed story of the past when I would rather focus on the future. If I do truly rewrite this tale, It will be a true rewrite to the letter. Because of this I am afraid that My must list this tale as...

 **ABANDONED!**

However if you wish to read the original and finished version of My story It is still available. Also if you wish to rewrite the story yourself I only ask for you to request my permission and to roughly follow the same path as my original story. In my view, do to it's flaws, certain elements should be changed greatly. Example, If i ever rewrote the story I would remove Voldemort from the plot completely.

That is all...

Nargles out...


End file.
